


Condoms in his Wallet

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [377]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Condoms fall out of Benny's wallet. In plain sight on Dean.





	

Benny opens his wallet to pay up on his bet to Dean, who looks way too smug for a bet that only amounts to twenty bucks.

Of course, the act of opening his wallet and fumbling around inside means the newest additions tumble out onto the floor.

Benny hasn’t ever carried condoms in his wallet before. He’s never had a reason. But with things heating up between him and Sam, he hd figured it was better to buy some and shove them in there, to have them when they needed them. Better safe than sorry.

“What’re those?” Dean asks, standing incredibly still.

Benny bites back a retort, because Dean knows full well what condoms are by this point in his life and illustrious sexual career. He just looks at Dean.

“You fucking my brother?” Dean asks.

“Not yet,” Benny admits. He doesn’t want to have this conversation with Dean now, or ever, but Dean is apparently not going to let him avoid it.

“But, what, you’re planning on it?” Dean asks.

Benny shrugs. “We’ve talked ‘bout it.”

Dean’s suddenly in Benny’s space, right there when Benny stands from picking up the fallen condoms. “Listen here,” he says, voice deep and filled with menace. “You’re my best damn friend, but if you hurt my brother, I will chop your head off without a second thought, and nobody will be comin’ to bail you out this time. Clear?”

Benny nods. “Crystal,” he says.

Dean stares him down for a minute, and Benny would like to think he doesn’t cower, or waver under the look, but he can’t deny he sees what so many creatures like him saw in their last moments in that look. 

Dean nods after a moment, satisfied, and walks off. 

Benny leaves the twenty bucks that started this whole thing on the kitchen counter and shoves the condoms back in his wallet, thinking he should find a better place to put them so he can avoid a repeat of this whole mess.


End file.
